Hidden Powers
by Courage and Reliability
Summary: Digidestined vs Dark Digidestined...who's gonna win? R/R please! *Chapters 9-12 added* Sorry about chapter 8 being short, i was kicked off so i had to finish up fast.
1. Courage vs Fear

Courage vs. Fear  
  
By: Digilover  
  
Tai was in a fistfight with Dark Tai. Dark Tai told him that he was a nothing and Tai got so mad he got into a fistfight. Matt, T.K., Kari, Joe, Mimi, Izzy, and Sora watched the fight to see who is going to win. The Digimon were watching as well, but cheered Tai on.  
  
"Nice fans you got there, too bad this will be the last time you see them." Dark Tai hissed to Tai, making Tai really mad.  
  
"That's where you are wrong." Tai hissed back.  
  
Tai threw Dark Tai off of him and slammed him into a tree. Dark Tai then shot a beam at Tai, making Tai blind as a bat. Dark Tai laughed as took out a dagger.  
  
"And so ends the life of the Master, such a pitiful ending." hissed Dark Tai, raising the dagger high into the air. But then, Tai got up and slammed into Dark Tai, making him drop the dagger.  
  
"I am someone, you are just my fear and I got to face you because, I have courage to protect my friends and be sure of their safety. And I won't let my friends down." Tai said.  
  
Suddenly, Tai's crest glowed orange and flames surrounded Tai. Everyone backed off, surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"I am the Master! Passion of Fire!" shouted Tai, a flamethrower aimed at Dark Tai had hit its target.  
  
Dark Tai screamed in agony as he melted away. The flames died away and Tai stood there, dazed. Then he fainted, drained of energy. Sora ran over to him and picked him up, dragging him to camp.  
  
Tai woke up and looked as seven human figures stood over him.  
  
"Where am I?" he asked, getting up.  
  
"At camp. You fainted after you burned Dark Tai." Kari responded, looking at him in a strange way.  
  
"Why are you guys looking at me strangely?" Tai asked, realizing they were staring at him.  
  
"Well, after you defeated Dark Tai, you seemed to change." Matt said.  
  
"Like what kind of change?" demanded Tai.  
  
"Look into the lake."  
  
Tai walked over to the lake and saw why they looked at him. His eyes, instead of tan, were now bright red with irises of golden yellow and bright orange. 3 strips of red, orange, and yellow were visible in his hair.  
  
Tai kind of felt sick now. He had changed on the outside, but not inside. Tai looked down at himself as he slowly moved away from the lake. He wished this was a dream but it was real. Kari and the rest were watching him as he backed away. Kari walked up to her brother and held his hand.  
  
"It's okay, Tai." She said, trying to comfort Tai.  
  
Tai took a deep breath and looked at his sister, who was smiling at him. He smiled back, feeling much better.  
  
"We should get going." Tai replied, recovering from his shock.  
  
1 hour later.....................  
  
Sora was looking at Tai as they walked in a forest. She knew he was in shock to see himself changed. Everyone else was too, the moment they found him they were shocked to see the changes. Sora felt bad for Tai, because he was going through a change on the outside. She knew that deep inside he still loves her. Sora wasn't the only one who felt bad for him, Matt, T.K., and Kari felt sorry for him. They realized he was shocked when he looked into the water to see him self a bit different than before.  
  
  
  
"Matt is Tai still the same or is he different than before?" asked T.K., concerned for his friend.  
  
"He is the same inside. He still is our leader and friend." Matt said.  
  
....... Genai's house.............  
  
He had just discovered Tai was the Master. Him and the Digimon (besides of the eight) knew Tai was the Master. Tai's power is incredible to any Digimon. They never he had so much power deep inside of him.  
  
"I guess the Master has been born." Leomon replied.  
  
"Yes, it was the crest power that released from Tai. We should call him Master from now on besides of the digidestined and their Digimon." Genai said.  
  
What is going to happen to Tai? Is he recovered from his shock he received when he looked at himself? Find out next time. 


	2. Friendship vs Hate

Friendship vs Hate  
  
by: Digilover  
  
Matt looked at his shoes, wondering how Tai was taking this new change thing. He knew that Tai must still be recovering from his shock, even everyone else is beginning to accept the new Tai.  
  
They had stopped to rest when a figure came out of the bushes. It was Dark Matt! Tk hid behind his brother's legs and shook.  
  
"Well, i see that the Master has appeared and soon the Counciler will rise." said Dark Matt, looking at Tai.  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Matt.  
  
"And who is this Counciler?" Izzy responded.  
  
"Well, Matt is the Counciler, of course. The Master should have been informed of this." Dark Matt said, peering at Tai.  
  
Everyone looked at Tai, who had been very quiet the whole time.  
  
"Well, like Dark Matt said, i do know who is the Counciler. It's Matt for sure and i need to stay out of this." Tai said, who stepped back.  
  
"You know, for the Master you really have changed. Even in the inside of you." hissed Dark Matt.  
  
"Who cares if i did change on the inside with my outside?? As long as i am still a friend and leader, i am sure the others will still like me."  
  
Matt realized something about Tai now. He did change inside himself. He had more courage and actually did a better job of being leader then before.  
  
A minute later.....  
  
Matt was fighting Dark Matt, who was winning. Tai kept on burning Dark Matt, but the flames had no effect on him. Matt was now laying on the floor, looking at Dark Matt.  
  
"Now, i shall destroy the Counciler, then i will destroy the rest, slowly." Dark Matt said, pulling a sword out of his pocket.  
  
Matt glared at Dark Matt. Suddenly, he felt something deep inside of him, growing bigger and bigger than ever! Matt was surrounded by a shield of ice that protected him.  
  
"I am the Counciler!" Matt said, letting loose sheets of ice at Dark Matt.  
  
Dark Matt was frozen solid, then shattered to pieces. Matt watched as the shield of ice disappeared and he fainted, using too much energy from the battle. Mimi, along with Tai, picked up Matt and dragged him into a nearby cave.  
  
Matt woke up, seeing 6 human figures standing over him. He guessed that Tai was outside, doing something.  
  
"Hi bro, how are you?" asked Tk, who stared at him.  
  
"Fine, but why are you staring at me for?" asked Matt.  
  
"Like Tai, you changed quite a bit." Joe said.  
  
Matt walked out of the cave to be joined by Tai. Tai walked with Matt to a pond. Matt bent down and stared in shock, like Tai had. His eyes where kind of fading, the blue looked a different blue. A streak of blue, white, and perwinkle shone through his blonde hair. Tai bent down and put his hand on Matt's shoulder.  
  
"I don't want to change like you did. I don't want to be different." said Matt, looking at Tai.  
  
"Matt, when i had this change, i didn't want to change. But i learned something, people change all the time and we have to accept how we change." Tai said.  
  
Now that Tai and Matt have changed, who is next? And will Matt accept his change? Find out next time. 


	3. Reliability vs Corruption

Reliability vs Corruption  
  
by: Digilover  
  
Tk and Kari were looking at their brothers, studying them. So far, they haven't said anything ever since that battle with Matt against Dark Matt.  
  
"Matt, your eyes are giving me the chills." Tk said.  
  
"Then don't look into them." Matt said, his voice like the soft winter breeze.  
  
Tk shivered as Matt said this. He didn't like this new change in Matt, what he wanted is for him to be the old Matt he knew. Tk glanced over at Kari, who was looking at her brother's hair.  
  
"Master, maybe we should get some rest." Matt asked.  
  
"Ok." Tai responded.  
  
As the group rested, Kari looked into Tai's eyes and felt warm. Even when she got close to him, she could feel the warmth of the fire. Tai made a fire while Matt went to get some fish.  
  
"This is getting to be very weird so far." Sora said.  
  
"What?" asked Izzy, looking at Sora.  
  
"Well, it started with Tai, now it's Matt."  
  
"Oh, I see what you mean." Izzy said as Matt came back with 8 fish.  
  
After dinner, the kids sat around the fire when Dark Joe appeared out of the water. Tai and Matt stood up as Dark Joe walked closer to the group.  
  
"So I see that you have beaten 2 of our members." Dark Joe said, looking over Tai and Matt.  
  
"Soon it'll be 3." Matt said.  
  
"Where is the Recounciler??"  
  
"We don't know where he is right now..." Tai said.  
  
Dark Joe then tackled Joe. Joe threw him off and stood up, dusting himself off. Dark Joe got up and looked Joe right in the eye.  
  
"You are the Recounciler." Dark Joe said.  
  
"Are you sure you got the right guy??" asked Joe.  
  
"Yes, even the Master and Counciler now that you are the Recounciler."  
  
Joe turned to Tai and Matt, who looked ready to tackle Dark Joe when Joe was down.  
  
"Is this true?? Do you guys know if I am the Recounciler??"  
  
"I am afraid that you are the Recounciler." Matt said. Tai nodded.  
  
Joe then went back to Dark Joe. Joe kicked Dark Joe really hard in the stomach. Then, Dark Joe knocked Joe into the nearest tree.  
  
"So, are you ready to die, Recounciler?" Dark Joe said, taking out a sword.  
  
"No, I am not ready to die. I am reliable and i am needed to be alive." Joe said.  
  
Suddenly, Joe's crest glowed and surrounded him in a gray light.  
  
"I am the Recounciler." Joe said, sending a wave of water at Dark Joe.  
  
Dark Joe was swallowed by the wave and drowned while he was inside the wave. The wave died and Joe fainted because he used too much energy defeating Dark Joe. Mimi dragged Joe to their campsite.  
  
In a couple of minutes, Joe woke up.  
  
"You're awake!" Mimi exclaimed, overjoyed to see Joe awake.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Joe, sitting up.  
  
"At camp, why?"  
  
"Why are you staring at me? Did i change?"  
  
"Ummm....yes you did."  
  
Joe walked over to the lake where Tai and Matt were standing. Joe bent down to look at his reflection. His eyes were faded, he had 3 different color streaks silver, blue, and white. He said a word and realized it sounded like the ocean. Matt put a hand on Joe's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry Recounciler, you'll get used to it." Matt said.  
  
"I know that, Counciler." Joe responded.  
  
Joe walked back to the campsite with Tai and Matt. He was freaked out by this new change but like Matt said, you have to get used to it.  
  
Will Joe get used to his new change? Find out next time on: Hope vs Doom. 


	4. Hope vs Doom

Hope vs Doom  
  
By: Digilover  
  
Tk was looking at Joe very curiously. Things keep on getting weirder for the digidestined, like Tai, Matt, and Joe changed in many ways.  
  
"We have been walking for quite awhile...don't you think we should stop?" asked Mimi.  
  
Joe smilied. He got used to his change like Tai and Matt did. Joe realized that everyone was looking at them often because of their changes. Espeically their voices, which was even weirder than their looks.  
  
"What do you think we should do, Counciler?" Joe asked Matt.  
  
"Maybe we should rest, how about it, Master?" Matt said.  
  
"Yeah, let's rest." Tai said, looking at everyone.  
  
Dark Tk was hiding behind a bush that was right behind Tk. Soon, the Recorder will be gone then i will proceed to destroy the rest.  
  
Tk was eating some berries when someone pulled him down..it was Dark Tk! Tai, Matt, and Joe stood up and got ready in case Tk needed help. Tk stood up and ran behind his brother.  
  
"Why did the Recorder hid behind the Counciler for?? Maybe he wanted to be safe.." Dark Tk taunted.  
  
"What do you have against the Recorder anyway, Dark Tk?" asked Joe.  
  
"Joe, why did you call me the Recorder for?" asked Tk, who stepped out from behind Matt.  
  
"Because you are the Recorder." Joe responded.  
  
"The Recounciler is right, Recorder. Even the Master and the Counciler know its true." Dark Tk hissed, looking at Matt and Tai.  
  
"Is this by any chance correct?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Izzy." Matt said.  
  
"But Matt...." Tk said but Matt interupted him.  
  
"Don't but me, Recorder."  
  
Tk stared at the Master, Counciler, and Recounciler for awhile. Then he turned to face Dark Tk.  
  
"Is this a trick you set up to frighten me?" asked Tk.  
  
"No trick, this is reality and i must destroy you b4 you recieve your powers. Now lets do something fun." Dark Tk said as a cage went under Tai, Matt, and Joe. Then, another cage went under Mimi, Izzy, Kari, and Sora.  
  
"There..now it's just you and I. This time no one is here to save you." Dark Tk hissed.  
  
Tk was getting scared. He was alone to fight against Dark Tk. Now what can he do? Just then, a voice spoke in his head that sounded like if Tai's, Matt's, and Joe's voices was saying this together: You have to use your hope and never lose it! Tk then saw his crest glow and envelop him in it.  
  
"I am the Recorder!" shouted Tk, sending a bolt of lightning straight at Dark Tk.  
  
Dark Tk got hit and the cages disappeared. Dark Tk was about to attack Tk when Tai, Matt, Joe, and Tk sent out their attacks of fire, ice, water, and lightning. Dark Tk screamed and disappeared. Tk then swayed and fainted. Tai and Matt picked up Tk and went to a nearby cave.  
  
Tk woke up and found everyone except Tai, Matt, and Joe standing over him.  
  
"Your awake." Kari whispered.  
  
Tk nodded and realized that something must have happened to him that caused the digidestined to stare at him.  
  
Tk walked out to a nearby pond where Tai, Matt, and Joe were there, as though they were waiting for him. Tk peered at the water and gasped at what he saw. His eyes were now bright yellow and different color streaks appeared in his hair: yellow, white, and gray. Instead of his normal clothes, he had a yellow cloak with a bolt of lightning on it. Tk realized that Tai, Matt, and Joe must have the same thing. Then he felt a hand land on his shoulder, it was Joe!  
  
"Don't worry, you'll get used to it like we did, Recorder." Joe said.  
  
"I know that, Recounciler." Tk said.  
  
Weird things are happening to the digidestined, who will be next? Find out next time: Light vs Darkness! 


	5. Light vs Darkness

Light vs Darkness  
  
by: Digilover  
  
Kari was holding hands with Tk, although she got used to Tk's image very quickly. Like Tai, Matt, and Joe, Tk remained silent until...  
  
"Maybe we should take a rest." Tk said, looking at Tai, Matt, and Joe.  
  
"Not a bad idea, Recorder." Joe said. Tai and Matt nodded and told the group to rest.  
  
Dark Kari hid behind the bushes that were next to Kari. Soon, Responder, soon i will destroy you, whispered Dark Kari.  
  
Kari looked at her brother, then to Matt and Joe. 'I have been ignoring Tai, Matt, and Joe for all this time. So have the others but not Tk' Kari thought. Just then, something jumped out of the bushes and landed on Kari. Tai and Joe pulled Dark Kari off of Kari.  
  
"Ah, so i see that you guys have beaten Dark Tai, Matt, Joe, and Tk. Well, then i won't be that easy to defeat." Dark Kari launched herself on Kari but Matt pushed Dark Kari off of Kari.  
  
"Thanks, Matt." Kari said.  
  
"Your welcome. You should also thank your brother and the Recounciler for doing it in the first place." Matt said, letting loose some ice to freeze Dark Kari in place but she avoided the attack.  
  
"Thanks Tai and Joe..." Kari said but was too late.  
  
Tai and Joe were pinned down along with Tk and Matt.  
  
"We tried to hold her off." Tk said, struggling.  
  
"Now for me to get the Responder." Dark Kari said.  
  
"You won't get her." shouted Tai, who got loose and helped Matt, Joe, and Tk.  
  
"Thanks, Master." they said.  
  
"Your welcome." Tai said.  
  
"You say i won't get her? What are you, a person who sees the future? Only the Judge can do that and none of you are the Judge."  
  
"Like the Master said, you won't get the Responder unless her power comes out first before you suck it in." Tk said.  
  
"Like the Recorder said, unless the Responder releases her power she will not be taken!" shouted Joe.  
  
"I agree with all 3 of them." Matt said.  
  
"But how do i release my power?" asked Kari, who didn't understand.  
  
"You are going to have to find that out on your own, Responder." Tai said, looking at Kari.  
  
"But Tai, why call me the Responder for?" Kari asked.  
  
"It's because you are the Responder." Matt said.  
  
Kari then errupted in pink light that almost blinded everyone.  
  
"I am the Responder." shouted Kari, shooting a beam of light at Dark Kari. Dark Kari screamed and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kari fainted from using too much energy inside of her. Tai and Matt dragged Kari back to the camp.  
  
Kari woke up and found Mimi, Izzy, and Sora standing over her along with Gatomon, Palmon, Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Gomamon, Patamon, and Tentomon.  
  
"Are you ok, Kari?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Yes but where is...." Kari couldn't finish coz everyone was looking at her strangely.  
  
"Kari, come with me." Gatomon said, holding out her paw.  
  
Kari grabbed it and followed Gatomon. She took Kari to a pond where Tai, Matt, Joe, and Tk were, they looked at Kari as though they were waiting for her.  
  
"Kari, look into the pond water and look." Agumon said as he got there.  
  
Kari bent down to look at herself in the pond. She had pink, white, and yellow streaks of hair and had a pink cloak on that had her crest of light on it. Her eyes changed to the color of pink, which made her think of pink eye. She felt Tk's hand on her shoulder and his voice saying: You'll get used to it, Responder.  
  
"I know, Recorder." Kari said, but she tried to say Tk but the word Recorder escaped her mouth.  
  
Who will be next? Find out next time on: Knowledge vs Deception! 


	6. Knowledge, Sincerity, and Love vs Decept...

Knowledge, Sincerity, and Love vs Deception, Rage, and Contempt  
  
by: Digilover  
  
Izzy was walking with Mimi and Sora, which were slacking behind Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari. Ever since they've changed, Izzy, Mimi and Sora have been ignoring the 5.  
  
"I'm getting tired." Mimi whined.  
  
"Maybe we should stop, Mimi is getting tired." Tk said, looking at his brother.  
  
"All right." Tai said, locating a nice spot to rest by a stream.  
  
They all sat down at last and the Digimon, like Izzy, Mimi, and Sora, kept their distance away from Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari. It was night and Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari were up doing their shifts.  
  
"Haven't you guys realized that the others have been very distant from us?" Kari asked.  
  
"Yes we have, Responder." Matt said.  
  
"I have a bad feeling that somehow the Dark Digidestined have not been defeated yet." Tk said.  
  
"I have that same feeling too you know." Joe said.  
  
"We all feel it. Were just going to keep an eye out for when Dark Izzy, Mimi, and Sora strike." Tai said.  
  
Izzy came out and the rest went in. Mimi and Sora came out along with the Digimon.  
  
"You know what? I feel as though I am ashamed of myself b/c i have been distant from Kari." Gatomon said.  
  
"I feel the same way too, as though i am not needed." Gabumon said.  
  
Just then, Dark Izzy, Mimi, and Sora jumped onto Izzy, Mimi, and Sora. Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari ran out and saw Dark Izzy, Mimi, and Sora.  
  
"We knew that you were here." shouted Tk.  
  
"My my, i have finally met the Recorder that destroyed Dark Tk..and the others are here too." Dark Sora taunted.  
  
"Better watch what you say." Joe said.  
  
Suddenly, Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari were hit by their weakness. Tai's was water, Matt's fire, Joe's lightning, Tk's metal(a large metal piece flew right into him), and Kari's darkness. They were weakened and couldn't last any longer, then fainted. Izzy, Mimi, Sora, and the Digimon were shocked at this tragic moment. They rushed over to them, barely touching them.  
  
"Matt answer me." Gabumon said, tears rolling down his fur.  
  
"Gabumon?" asked Matt.  
  
"Matt! You all right?" asked Biyomon.  
  
"No, i'm afraid that i can't last any longer like this." Matt said, weakly.  
  
"Don't leave me, Matt!" Gabumon said.  
  
Then, Matt died. Tk was after him coz of the metal piece being struck into him, and same with Joe, Kari, and Tai. Sora was standing over Tai, tears ran down her cheeks as the one she loved died. Mimi was over Joe who, like Sora, loved Joe sooo much that she cried. The Digimon too were crying along with Izzy.  
  
"And so ends the lives of the Master, Counciler, Recounciler, Recorder, and Responder, defeated at last by Dark Izzy, Mimi, and Sora." taunted Dark Mimi.  
  
"Kari...please wake up." cried Gatomon, "I'm soo sorry that i ignored you..."  
  
"Tai, wake up please! i'm sooo sorry for leaving you alone." Agumon said.  
  
The Digimon tried over and over again to wake them up but no use. Suddenly, Izzy, Mimi, and Sora glowed bright. Their crest powers were growing inside of them.  
  
"I am the Judge!" yelled Izzy.  
  
"I am the Designer!" yelled Mimi.  
  
"I am the Receptionist!" yelled Sora.  
  
Psychic waves, storm clouds, and a gust of wind went straight towards Dark Izzy, Mimi, and Sora, who got hit and then disintergrated into digidust. After the battle, Izzy, Mimi, and Sora fainted and then Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari woke up. So they dragged them all the way to the campsite.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, and Sora woke up to find only the Digimon surrounding them.  
  
"Your awake! Finally!" Biyomon said, jumping on Sora.  
  
"Yeah and where is....?" Sora asked but the words were lost.  
  
"Oh! They went outside to get some fresh air." Gatomon replied, lying as well coz they indeed were outside but they were waiting for them to arrive.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, and Sora were taken by the Digimon to the stream where Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari are. They looked up from where they were sitting and spotted the others coming towards them. Izzy first looked into the water and saw what surprised him the most. His eyes, instead of black, were now purple, 3 streaks of purple, black, and gray were visible through his hair and he had a purple cloak on with the crest of Knowledge on it. Mimi had green eyes, green, red, and pink color streaks, and a green cloak with the crest of Sincerity on it. Sora had faded red eyes, red, pink, and white color streaks, and a red cloak with a heart(which is the crest of Love) on it.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, and Sora looked at each other, looking at the new them. Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari just watched them, smiling that they were getting used to their changes so far.  
  
"They'll get used to it." Joe said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah, i just hope that someday the Digimon also get used to our changes." Kari said.  
  
"They will, Responder." replied her brother.  
  
Izzy, Mimi, and Sora then looked at Tai, Matt, Joe, Tk, and Kari, who were smiling at them. They smilied back as they got up to meet up with them.  
  
Now that the Digidestined have gotten their powers, what is in store for them? Find out next time! 


	7. Return of the Dark Digimon Part 1

The Return of the Dark Digimon Part 1  
  
by Digilover  
  
Now that Izzy, Mimi, and Sora have their powers, the digidestined have accomplished the goal of getting their own powers. Even the Digimon themselves have gotten used to the changes the digidestined have gone through.  
  
"The sun surely is hot." complained Mimi.  
  
Tai sighed..though he was used to the suns rays by now the rest of the team wasn't though.  
  
"Come on now, Designer. We don't have that long until we enter a forest." Matt said.  
  
They walked for another 10 minutes and they arrived in the forest. Each of them rested against the trees while Tk was doing his own way of fishing.  
  
"That's a lot of fish you caught, Recorder." Gomamon replied.  
  
"Yup and I didn't have to even use a fishing rod!" Tk said.  
  
Tk took some at a time back up to the campsite. Biyomon gasped as the pile of fishes Tk got grew until it almost would go up to the tops of the trees.  
  
"That's a lot of fish you caught." Patamon said, looking at the pile of fish.  
  
"Yup and my hands never touched the surface of the water." Tk replied, and then Joe came.  
  
"Wow, did you catch all of those, Recorder?" asked Joe.  
  
"Yup I did, Reconciler." Tk said, smiling.  
  
"Wow!"  
  
(change format: I am not going to do those names anymore..i loose track over the course of time)  
  
After dinner, they told stories that would try to spook some of the digidestined. They'd each laugh after each story but then, out of the bushes came Blackwargreymon, Blackmetalgarurumon, Blackseraphimon, Blackmagnadramon, Blackmarineangemon, Blackrosemon, Blackherculeskabuterimon, and Blackphoenixmon.  
  
"Isn't this a surprise?" Blackrosemon said.  
  
Tai looked at the Dark Digimon and recognized each individual as the Dark Digidestined but they had lost their forms.  
  
"They are of the Mega forms of our Digimon only different colors." Izzy said, looking at his Digimon analyzer.  
  
"I know who these guys are!" shouted Tai.  
  
"Then who, Tai? Have we faced them before?" Sora asked.  
  
"They were the Dark Digidestined we faced but lost their human forms."  
  
Will the digidestined be able to find out the secrets they are holding? Or does Tai know but isn't telling them something? Find out next time on: The Return of the Dark Digimon Part 2! 


	8. Return of the Dark Digimon Part 2

The Return of the Dark Digimon Part 2  
  
by: Digilover  
  
The Dark Digimon was against their own forms. Tai was the only one helping out the Digimon. The rest just watched as though they were hypnotized.  
  
Terra Destroyer!  
  
This attack hit Tai and threw him back into a tree. Blackwargreymon laughed as Tai was blown back. Blackphoenixmon flew over to Tai and picked him up in her talons.  
  
"Let him go!" Kari shouted as Blackphoenixmon flew off into the sunset.  
  
"Let's follow her then we can see what she has in mind." Blackrosemon said, looking at the other Digimon. They nodded.  
  
What does Blackphoenixmon have in store for Tai? Find out next time! 


	9. Return of the Dark Digimon Part 2b

The Return of the Dark Digimon part 2b  
  
by: Digilover  
  
At the hideout of the Dark Digimon, Tai was still under the claw of Darkphoenixmon. The rest were setting up different traps for the other digidestined.  
  
"Ah....we finally have you under our clutches. You and your group have gotten your power but you don't know what other powers you each have. You are the stronger individual of the team. Your powers are much stronger than the others..we are going to do something with you to try and get your powers. Then you shall see that you need to join our side." Blackherculeskabuterimon said.  
  
"I'll never join your side, even though my powers are stronger than the rest." Tai yelled, trying his best to get out from under Blackphoenixmon's grip.  
  
"We are going to play a game called cat and mouse. You are going to run and we are going to try and catch you. When we do, we shall destroy you. We gave you the chance to join us and now we are going to destroy you or we are going to turn you over ourselves." Blackwargreymon muttered in Tai's ear.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
The digidestined were sitting around the campfire, wondering if Tai was all right or if he had died yet.  
  
"Knowing the Dark Digimon, they are going to play games with him." Tentomon said, "They love the game called cat and mouse."  
  
"So, Tai isn't dead yet, right?" Kari said, getting excited that her brother was all right.  
  
Suddenly, they heard the Dark Digimon talking alone.  
  
"Well, now that he fell asleep, let's talk about his powers." Blackmetalgarurumon growled.  
  
"His element is fire but his hidden powers are twice as strong as the other's hidden powers they yet discovered. But no one has discovered their true powers." Blackrosemon said, shivering at the word fire.  
  
"Yet, the boy has incredible strength..no wonder why he was chosen to be leader. He is so strong and why was he chosen to be with that group of weaklings when he could've been with a separate group that wasn't so weak." Blackphoenixmon said.  
  
The digidestined went back to the campsite and thought about what they had talked about.  
  
"We? Weak? I don't think so." Gomamon said.  
  
Izzy looked up Tai's profile and gasped as he read his profile.  
  
"Uh, guys? Come over here for a sec..I think I have found something." Izzy said.  
  
Tai's profile:  
  
Name: Taichi"Tai" Kamiya  
  
Age: 13  
  
Digimon: Agumon, Greymon, Metalgreymon, Skullgreymon, Wargreymon  
  
Element: Fire/Ice/Wind/Earth/Light/etc.  
  
Powers: ???  
  
Notes: He has alot of strength. He can be powerful if he only knew how to discover his hidden powers. He is related to the original digidestined leader and has special blood. His powers are incredible and can destroy anything. This is why the Dark Digimon want him on their side so badly.  
  
The digidestined gasped as they each read Tai's profile.  
  
"I don't believe it. Tai, related to the original digidestined leader, no way." Matt said.  
  
"I looked at our profiles and it seems that Tai is much stronger than we are. His powers overpower ours." Izzy said.  
  
"And that is why the Dark Digimon want him on their side. Coz they think he is our downfall." Sora said, shivering at that thought.  
  
Then, Tai ran into the camp, looked around, said a few hi's then dashed off. The Dark Digimon were a mile behind.  
  
"Did Tai happen to pass here?" asked Blackseraphimon.  
  
"Uh..yes..he went that way." Patamon said, pointing to where Tai ran to.  
  
Then, the Dark Digimon ran to where Patamon pointed to.  
  
Izzy looked at Patamon and went to his computer.  
  
"Patamon..i don't think you should have done that. Now that you helped them find Tai, now they are going to destroy Tai b/c you helped them." Izzy said.  
  
Kari gasped and looked at Patamon, who looked sad. Her brother was going to die b/c of Patamon. She had realized that her brother was strong but still it was her brother that was going to die.  
  
"We need to go and find Tai." Kari said.  
  
The digidestined looked at her in surprise.  
  
"Kari's right. This is her brother that is going to die. She cares about him and doesn't want to see her brother die." Gatomon said, "So I am going with her."  
  
"Then I am going with you." Tk said, standing up.  
  
Matt stood up quickly and went over to Tk. Then came Sora, and then Izzy, and the rest of the group wanted to find Tai.  
  
"Alright..lets go and find Tai!" Agumon said.  
  
Meanwhile..  
  
Tai ran as fast as he can from the Dark Digimon.  
  
Will Tai outrun the Dark Digimon? Or will the digidestined find him before the Digimon do? Find out next time! 


	10. Return of the Dark Digimon Part 3

The Return of the Dark Digimon Part 3  
  
by: Digilover  
  
The digidestined were right behind the Dark Digimon's tail. They needed to get to Tai first but how...meanwhile Tai was running. He felt as though he were running the marathon with evil Digimon right behind him. Tai headed for a cave and to his relief, the Dark Digimon didn't see him hide..they thought he must've gotten farther than they thought he would go. Unfortunatly, the digidestined found him, which was a relief but not to Tai.  
  
"We finally found you..we thought you were killed or something." said Tk, who was catching his breath.  
  
"We overheard the Dark Digimon discussing your power. And we realized you are stronger than us and that you are related to the original digidestined leader." panted Sora, who looked into his eyes.  
  
"I should've told you guys earlier that they wanted me." Tai said, "The thing is, they want to see my true power. So far, i have been doing a good job of keeping it to myself."  
  
Kari looked at her brother in worry. She never knew all that stuff on that profile was what Tai had hidden. She didn't know he had inner powers that could destroy anything.  
  
"I thought you hid something." Matt said, eyeing Tai seriously. But Matt knew not to argue with Tai, since he has powers that could destroy him. "But nothing like this."  
  
Tk nodded, "I thought you hid something too, Tai."  
  
Soon, the Dark Digimon found Tai but he was with the digidestined.  
  
"Aww..darn it! You beat us to him!" Blackrosemon said.  
  
Suddenly, the crest of courage started to glow brightly. It enveloped Tai as it got brighter and brighter. Tai felt weird as though someone numbed him up. As he felt that, power started to enter his system, the powers of the digital world. He knew it was time to show those Dark Digimon who was boss. Two objects flew into his hands: one was a sword with 8 glimmering gems, each representing the crest, and the blade was glowing orange. The next object looked like one of those light savers in Star Wars but this time, shot out a beam that was 8 different colors(red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, gray, and pink).  
  
"So, you got your powers..now get the digidestined!" shouted Blackmagnadramon. But Tai never moved.  
  
"No, i am not going to destroy my friends." whispered Tai, as the blue gem glowed on his sword, making the blade glow blue.  
  
Friendship's Beam!  
  
The blade on Tai's sword glowed a brighter blue and aimed at Blackmagnadramon, which looked like the crest of Friendship. Blackmagnadramon screamed in pain as she disappeared. The Dark Digimon, along with the digidestined, stared as Blackmagnadramon was destroyed!  
  
"Who's next?" asked Tai, who's voice spoke softly.  
  
Blackseraphimon stepped up. "I will revenge Blackmagnadramon's death!"  
  
Will Blackseraphimon do as he said? Or will Tai defeat him? Find out in: Blackseraphimon's challenge! 


	11. Return of the Dark Digimon Part 4

The Return of the Dark Digimon Part 4  
  
By: Digilover  
  
So far, Blackseraphimon, Blackrosemon, and Blackmagnadramon were defeated by Tai. Blackmarineangemon was next to fight Tai. The digidestined watched as Tai defeated Blackmarineangemon with ease. That left Blackherculeskabuterimon, Blackphoenixmon, Blackmetalgarurumon, and Blackwargreymon. The digidestined were resting in the shade as Tai was out doing a chore, finding wood for a fire. Agumon was worried about his partner and same with the other Digimon. They were worried about the so called Dark Digimon, they have gotten stronger as Tai defeated one of them.  
  
"These four that are left are much stronger than the last four." Explained Izzy, "and I don't know if Tai can do it."  
  
"I'm sure he can do it." Kari said, who had faith in her brother.  
  
Tai came back with the firewood and Agumon lit the fire. Tai was asleep while the rest of the group was awake. Kari looked at her brother in worry..she cared for him deeply but was scared as though something bad might happen to him.  
  
"What's the matter, Kari?" asked Tk, who was watching Kari.  
  
"Nothing.." Kari said.  
  
"You were looking at Tai in a worried way. I was wondering why would you be worried for your brother when he can handle these Dark Digimon."  
  
"I am worried that something bad might happen to him while he is battling the last 4 Dark Digimon."  
  
Tk put his hand on Kari's shoulder and Kari put her head on Tk's shoulder. The hand that was on Kari's shoulder was now stroking her hair. Then both of them fell asleep with Kari's head resting against Tk's shoulder.  
  
The next morning..  
  
Blackphoenixmon was in a battle against Tai. Blackphoenixmon had a plan for Tai...a plan so evil it could kill him! She unleashed her attack and when it missed Tai, she brushed her body against Tai as a virus latched onto Tai. Blackphoenixmon flew up to the sky again, waiting for the virus to take action. Meanwhile, inside Tai's system, the virus began to eat away at his powers. Was this the plan Blackphoenixmon had for Tai?  
  
Tai felt weird as though he was melting. His powers were being drained from him and he slowly was losing the ability to stay up. Tai fell to the ground, weak and drained. Kari saw what was happening and ran over to her brother, almost endangering herself. She tried to wake him up but she was unsuccessful. Joe and the others ran after Kari, seeing what happened.  
  
"Tai! Wake up!" Kari said, shaking her brother but nothing happened.  
  
"He isn't breathing. I think Blackphoenixmon did something to Tai that made him be like this." Joe explained looking over Tai.  
  
"I got it! Since Blackphoenixmon is a virus type Digimon, she planted a virus on Tai and this virus is eating away at his powers, making him weak." Izzy said, looking at his computer.  
  
Will Tai survive? Or will the virus destroy his powers for good? Find out next time! 


	12. Return of the Dark Digimon Part 5

The Return of the Dark Digimon Part 5  
  
  
  
As Tai was sleeping, the digidestined discussed his condition.  
  
"I believe if we heal him of the virus, we will defeat the Dark Digimon easier. If we don't, then it'll be harder to defeat them." Izzy said.  
  
"Remember when they said that we had hidden powers? I wonder if they are the same as Tai's only not as powerful." Kari responded.  
  
"I was wondering the same thing." Matt said.  
  
That's when Tai woke up. No one noticed that he was up.  
  
"Hey, Tai's up!" Gatomon replied.  
  
"Tai, do you by any chance know about our hidden powers?" Gabumon asked Tai.  
  
"By the way, yes I do. They are like mine but not as powerful." Tai said.  
  
"I guess I was right." Kari said.  
  
Tai heard something and took out his sword, it's blade glowed all 8 colors. A beam shot out from the blade and hit Blackherculeskabuterimon. As he disappeared, Blackmetalgarurumon, Blackwargreymon, and Blackphoenixmon hit Tai with their attacks, but it didn't have an affect!  
  
"Argh! None of our attacks are working!" shouted Blackmetalgarurumon.  
  
"And I thought Tai had a virus but those kids must've destroyed it." Blackwargreymon said.  
  
"No, I destroyed it." Tai said.  
  
The Dark Digimon stared in shock at Tai. He was more powerful than they ever imagined. Tai took out his light saver and activated it's powers.  
  
"You guys ready to receive your powers?" He asked the digidestined.  
  
They nodded. 7 beams struck them in the stomach and they felt the power enter their system. They used their power to attack the Dark Digimon. Once they were weakened, Tai did the final blow that destroyed them for good.  
  
"We did it!" Tk shouted happily.  
  
"You sure did." Gennai said.  
  
Gennai told the digidestined that the only way they could change their appearances was to lock their powers deep within themselves. Tai locked his powers in first, then the others did the same thing.  
  
"Now, your powers are only inside the digital world so you can't access them when you're in your world." Then Gennai disappeared as a portal opened up.  
  
"Guess we have to go home." Tai replied as he hugged his Digimon goodbye.  
  
"Bye Tai, I'll never forget you!" Agumon said as Tai went through the portal.  
  
One by one, each of the digidestined went through the portal until only the Digimon were left standing there in tears. They didn't want to see their partners go but they knew someday they'll see their partners.  
  
The End 


End file.
